The Spaceman Wandering the Blocks
by Dew That Is Blue
Summary: Xephos Crashes in Minecraftia and is found by none other than our favourite dwarf. When Xephos is in need of aid, none other then our Ender Mage is here to help. Also, please bare in mind this is my first story. (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)


**The Spaceman Wandering the Blocks**

If you owned the Yogscast, you would have appeared in a video.  
I have not appeared in a video (as far as I am aware).  
Therefore, I do not own the Yogscast.

Logic.

**oXo**

_Beta'd by the wonderful, brilliant, and all-'round awesome Lady of Something _

_(she wrote this note :3)_

* * *

_**Part 1**_

The young dwarf, Honeydew, was walking along in a plains biome, his fiery red beard blowing in the evening breeze, looking for something that would interest him. He wasn't like other dwarfs; he was taller and he loved the out-doors, the sun, the sky and the stars - especially the stars. He would much rather spend his time faffing around on the up-side rather than digging holes his whole life.

Honeydew left his home underground to find a way to fulfill his dream. His dream was to, one day, fly into the stars.

**xOx**

After hours of searching, he finally settled at the top of a hill looking up at the stars, just as he always had done. As he was watching, he decided that this was the best spot to star-gaze. But his daydreams were interrupted by an amazingly large and bright 'shooting star'.

It appeared to be getting larger by the moment, glowing brighter as it hurtled towards Minecraftia. The dwarf stood up and realised; this was no shooting star. 'Twas a ship, a space ship, hurtling toward the earth, gathering speed every moment.

Fiery debris peeled off as it fell down in the atmosphere, sending sparks and flames shooting into the sky. It seemed to drown out all the other stars in its radiance. The dwarf, having no experience in aliens prior to the situation, hid behind a nearby tree, thinking it would protect him.

After what seemed like an age, the vessel struck the ground at the bottom of the hill with such power Honeydew was knocked off his feet and found himself clinging to a ledge for dear life. Covered in soot and dirt, he hoisted himself up and curiously wandered down the hill to investigate. This was the moment the spaceman appeared.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 2**_

Honeydew was fearful at first but then as he watched he realised the man was most obviously no ordinary man; he was most certainly alien. If it weren't for his blue eyes glowing as bright as the sun itself and his peculiar garb he would have been mistaken for an inhabitant of Minecraftia, not someone that had just fallen from the sky.

To Honeydew he looked like he didn't, no, like he couldn't harm anything, he just looked hysteric from shock and confusion.

The spaceman staggered upright and attempted to try and determine his surroundings, blinking rapidly, dousing the light from his eyes. The onlooking dwarf was amazed at how brightly the spaceman's eyes glowed and the blood that stained his body shone just as elegantly, despite it being blood.

Honeydew cautiously started to walk closer to the man. The spaceman saw him and his face was filled with hope at the sight of another being.

Eyes dulling slightly, the spaceman tried to walk toward the being. But when the moon was covered by a dark cloud that signified rain was coming the spaceman's face grew pale and he seemed terrified at the loss of light.

His eyes began to glow even brighter than before, which to the dwarf seemed impossible, he started rushing around slipping and tripping in desperation as he was looking for something.

Honeydew saw he was severely injured and full of fear, so he approached the spaceman and introduced himself in order to gain some form of trust.

"Hello, I'm Honeydew, a dwarf of Khaz Modan" the dwarf spoke in a calm voice, attempting to calm the panic stricken man.

"What is your name?" the dwarf continued.

The spaceman stood still and concentrated, while he was doing so Honeydew had a chance to take a better look of him. He had thick, shiny raven black hair with a neatly trimmed beard, and was wearing a blue striped T-shirt. Over the top, he had a burgundy jacket that had what he presumed to be brass buttons and golden trimmings on the sleeves. Despite the soot, dirt and blood it was easy to tell he always dressed smartly.

The spaceman collapsed, startling Honeydew. The man began to cry in fear, pain and confusion. Between his painful sobs, he kept repeating that he couldn't remember.

The dwarf pitied the man and walked over to him, placing a gentle arm on his shoulder.

Honeydew knelt by his side and said, "It's alright, you'll be just fine."

As the words left his lips, the spaceman's sobs lessened and he looked up at the dwarf with blazing blue eyes. After another moment the fear in those eyes lessened, transformed into admiration and trust in the dwarf.

After a long moment of silence Honeydew spoke.

"Do you think you can walk?"

The spaceman nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the dwarf and began to get up, clutching his chest he walked only a few meters before groaning and passing out from physical exhaustion and mental trauma. Honeydew sighed and began to make a stretcher to move the spaceman to his home, as he was too small to do anything else.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 3**_

Once he had managed to get the unconscious man into his spare bed, he pulled off his shirt to treat his wounds, then replaced his clothes after cleaning them.

Honeydew realised he had never been this responsible in his entire life. The dwarf stood there puzzled as to why the sudden... maternal instincts, really, kicked in. He guessed it was the fact he wasn't the one needing the help of another. The spaceman was obviously in a great deal of pain from the crash, it seemed a miracle he survived.

Exhausted, Honeydew turned off the light, but the spaceman instantly yelled out in fear at again the loss of light. Honeydew, upon instinct, turned the light back on to find the man in a fetal position crying into his knees in fear of the dark.

After a lot of reassurance that there was nothing in the dark, the spaceman finally fell asleep, the dwarf at side and his cheeks glowing blue from his tears.

The dwarf placed a torch by the mans head, wiping the tears from his cheeks as he did so. He turned the main light off and fell, also, into a deep, much needed sleep on the sofa next to the spaceman. The fact that he'd managed to even consider sleep was a great relief to Honeydew.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 4**_

That morning, Honeydew woke earlier than usual, worrying about his unusual guest. So he decided it was best to gather up some food that wasn't hard to eat for the man when he awoke. He managed to find some bottles of water and some potatoes for him and left them on the table.

The thought crossed his mind that the spaceman would wonder why he didn't have his jacket, so he went out and gathered it up. But as he picked up the man's jacket something fell off it and landed with a clank on the wooden floor.

The dwarf curiously picked up the small golden object only to find it was a name badge. He looked closely at the foreign symbols and the etchings seemed to dance and change form on the tag, translating on their own to the Minecraftian language.

Honeydew read the tag, astonished to read that his guest was a captain. The spaceman's title was Captain Xephos.

The dwarf slowly walked into the room where his visitor slept peacefully, replaying the scenario of what must have happened only hours ago through his head over and over again.

Then he realised the glowing eyed visitor was a true hero. He daydreamed that the ship was a war ship equipped with lasers and other things that the dwarf couldn't understand. In his mind, the rest of his crew fled while the spacem-, Xephos, he interjected into his thoughts, stayed so they could escape their doomed vessel or something.

His daydreams were abruptly interrupted by Xephos' groans as he awoke.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 5**_

Xephos woke in a daze, not remembering much from the events that occurred only hours before. He looked around nervously only to meet the dwarfs kind gaze, who was already approaching him.

Xephos stiffened and his eyes began to glow from fear, while the dwarf only smiled sweetly and began to give him his jacket.

Xephos still unsure of his whereabouts, slowly began edging away from the approaching dwarf, finding himself against a wall with his eyes glowing brighter by the moment.

Honeydew guessed Xephos did not remember him and that he was frightening the poor man, so he sat down and spoke as he did once before to Xephos.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Xephos' eye's glow started to lessen.

"You were in a accident, don't you remember?"

Xephos stared at nothing as if trying to recall any memory to do with an accident, he could only remember searing pain, confusion and a friendly face, the face of the dwarf who sat before him, Honeydew.

Honeydew continued, "Do you remember your name?" Xephos shook his head sadly, blue tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh well, that's OK. I have your clothes and I found this!" Honeydew said excitedly, passing him the pile of clothes and then the name badge.

Xephos stared at the piece of gold metal, confused. He turned it around to the other side and found a carving that seemed very familiar to him. He turned to Honeydew and smiled with joy at the remembrance of his name.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 6**_

His eyes were no longer glowing in confusion, but glowing bright with joy.

"I remember," he muttered, "m-my name is Xephos!" He said to the dwarf, who was smiling at him.

"Now you had better get dressed and then I'll give you something to eat," Honeydew said with pride in bringing the spaceman happiness as he exited the room.

**xOx**

When Honeydew returned, he found Xephos examining the sword that had been strapped to his back when he crashed.

As Honeydew entered the room, Xephos jumped and quickly placed the sword on the table. " I-I'm sorry. It's just so nice..." His voice trailed off sheepishly, his eyes darting to the sword.

"Oh no no no, don't be sorry; that sword is yours. You had it when I found you." Xephos' face brightened at the statement as he glanced toward the sword, then back to Honeydew.

"Now, eat this. You'll feel much better," Honeydew said sternly. Xephos nodded and began to eat his meal gratefully.

As Xephos ate, Honeydew noticed that he hesitated at the strange food. And he thought it quite amusing when his face lit up upon tasting it.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 7**_

Several days later, Xephos had healed very well; his superficial wounds had all but disappeared and the deeper gashes were closed and healing rapidly due to his being an alien. The dwarf thought it best to show the spaceman what he could of his origins.

Once at the site, Xephos seemed to wander in a trance. As if something sparked inside of him, a flame ready burn but couldn't.

Honeydew patiently watched his new friend explore the wreckage. Occasionally Xephos would stop and his eyes would start to glow, but then fade back to normal. It was as if the spaceman had a memory right there and then lost it again.

It began to get late and with Xephos' traumatising fear of the dark, he didn't want to be caught out here when the sun set.

They walked home quietly, Xephos looking around even more nervously than usual. Thankfully, meeting the dwarf's gaze always seemed to calm him. The spaceman obviously trusted the dwarf very much and Honeydew found himself wondering what would happen if he were to break it.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 8**_

That night, Xephos awoke screaming in fear as flashbacks of darkness, monsters beyond belief, fear and death came flooding back. He could never remember anything but the dark, pitch black nothingness waiting to feast on his every breath.

Xephos' nightmares went on for weeks and it was breaking him. He would wake up, eyes burning a ferocious blue, his face stained with cold blue tears and body drenched in sweat. He began to jump at the slightest noise or movement.

Honeydew realised that the memories he couldn't reach were haunting him to the point of insanity. His eyes were always dark and fearful of what he didn't know or understand.

The only solution was to try and block those memories from resurfacing. There were only a few that had that kind of power, the closest one being an ender-born master of sorcery. Rythian.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 9**_

Honeydew left the next evening to see Rythian at his fortress, hoping that Xephos would sleep well that night. After hours of searching he finally found the sorcerer practising a transformation spell on a pig. The sorcerer looked up, eyes blazing purple as they always did when preformed magic.

"Why have you come here, dwarf?" He demanded coldly.

Honeydew, quite intimidated by the sorcerer, backed away from his sharp gaze and replied,"My friend is having traumatising nightmares of things he no longer remembers. I need a powerful being, such as yourself, to block those memories from resurfacing!"

Honeydew's stomach was in a knot. He couldn't believe he, of all dwarfs, had just said that to such a powerful sorcerer! Rythian's gaze seemed to read his thoughts for what was an unbearable moment for honeydew. Once Rythian had seemed satisfied he disappeared, taking the startled dwarf with him, appearing in Xephos's room.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 10**_

Xephos woke with a start at the new face. His eyes, as had become customary upon his awakening, glowed an intense bright blue.

Rythian, startled by this, seemed to confirm something to himself, no one really knows what, but with a mutter under his breath and a wave of his hand and blazing eyes, a purple mist seemed to surround the terrified spaceman, quickly sending him into a deep sleep.

You could still see the glow of his eyes beam from under eyelids slightly; the fear of the unknown stranger was still there, even in a magic induced sleep. Honeydew gasped in fear and looked up at the sorcerer but Rythian, ignoring the dwarf's gaze, asked, "Where did you find this man?"

Honeydew immediately replied, "He came in a ship made to sail the stars, it crashed not too far from here. He has no memory of his past but ever since I showed him the place he has had nightmares that leave him terrified and confused."

The dwarf was amazed at how properly he had spoken. While Rythian took the information as if he already knew it.

"I can help Xephos. I will block memories of his past, he will not remember this fear. Only your kindness when he came and the comfort shown before the nightmares," Rythian said sympathetically.

Honeydew nodded as Rythian flew over to the sleeping Xephos. He whispered words the dwarf did not understand, and a hand above Xephos's head was all it took to free him of his past.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 11**_

When Rythian had finished he explained the spaceman's fears to the dwarf.

"His planet has no light; that is why the dark scares him, demons on his planet fed on the dark. His people's eyes, tears and blood glow because the demons could not have any light touch them. It was used as a defence. The glow is caused by extreme emotions, like fear, for example. Unfortunately, he will always have the fear of the dark, it cannot be removed. It is branded in him."

Rythian turned to Honeydew and told him something very important. Something that could, in the wrong hands, change the future of Minecraftia forever.

"Honeydew, you must listen to me. If Xephos ever finds that ship my work will be undone and the fear inside him will change him, change him into a evil version of himself. I have seen it. Eyes as red as the fiery depths of hell, full of evil and hate," he said in a stern voice.

"Give him light in the darkness and he will have no fear. Let him find his light. This light could save his kind from imminent doom, one day... Teach him to be the hero he was when he crashed here in Minecraftia and that evil will not come. You will be Minecraftia's saviour's more than once."

And with that, Rythian disappeared in a spiraling whirlwind of purple embers.

"Yes, I will" Honeydew promised to the silence with pride in his eyes.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 12**_

Xephos woke that morning with happiness, like a huge burden had been lifted. Honeydew smiled at his new friend and Xephos smiled back, confused at the smile's exuberance, the likes of which he had never seen before.

Honeydew grinned as he said, "Come on, I'll show you around and teach you stuff."

"Thank you... friend," Xephos said politely.

And that was the start of a beautiful, ridiculous and glowing friendship between spaceman and dwarf. ((Beta's note: Lol, that's so punny))

And, yeah, the spaceman almost never slept and placed a ridiculous amount of torches in a small space but that was to hide that his eyes would still glow palely whenever Honeydew wasn't around.

He never did question his eyes or blood. He knew he was different, just not exactly how.

**_Fin_**

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

Oh, and for those that are still reading...

After helping the spaceman, Rythian was kinder and definitely happier. One can only guess that he knew Xephos, once upon a time. They do look like twins, but that's another story.

**XxOxX ****_END_**** XxOxX**

* * *

_Authors Note:__ now people i would love your feedback as this is my first fic ^.^ my good friend Lady of Something beta'd it for me. my story wouldnt be as awesome as this without her. i will try to post more fics like this often. if you would like the Rythian and Xephos thing mentioned at the end please tell me, it will only take one person for me to write it. Thank you!_

_Beta's Note:__ Hope you enjoyed reading this! It's her first fic, so don't be too harsh :D I shudder to think what she would be like at school if she received hate, so for the sake of my sanity a beta-ing abilities, please be supportive or keep it to yourself. And I actually thought it was pretty good for a first try._

_Dew, I swear I didn't mean it. It's the firery depths of hell's fault. :3 ((Authors Note: firery was a spelling mistake, she will never let me live that down... .-.))_


End file.
